


The Tower

by Marvelfreakthegeek



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Sexual Humor, Snarky Tony, Some Humor, Some Plot, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfreakthegeek/pseuds/Marvelfreakthegeek
Summary: Clint is a stripper at a bar call the tower. He mainly dances for men. All the men can stop staring.





	The Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Was bored one day and thought 8t was a good idea to tourcher my favorite Marvel character yay! Fuck my life. Also this is before Drugged so somewhat same universe just different plot eccept this one actually has plot the other one is just porn all the way. #see ya in hell. ALSO VERY SLOW UPDATES CUZ I ACTUALLY HAVE SHIT TO DO. But ANYWAYS ENJOY!!!

The 'Tower' is packed of guys and chicks waiting for the main event.  
Loki was sitting in the back drinking some wine while waiting for his brother to come.  
"Come on brother! Does it take this long to get out the door." Loki mutter while looking at his phone. A few minutes pass and Loki feels hims phone vibrate. Loki takes it quickly and reads Thor's text.

'Sorry brother that I was taking a long time. I heard that this place has a very famous dancer and great drinks so I picked up a few friends if you don't mind.'  
Great now I have to deal with Thor and his stupid friends. Could this get any better. Loki thought to himself.  
Loki waits for 5 more minutes when he sees Thor and two other guys walk in to the club. Loki rolls hia eyes realizing that the two men are Tony, another snarky smartass, and Steve, very shy and polite but can move on the dance floor, Thor looked around to find his brother and spotted him right away. Thor took a step foward but ran right into someone. Thor didn't notice until he heard a thud on the floor over the techno music in the background. He turned around and saw a guy wearing black. skiny jeans and a purple hoody . Even with the lights flashing, Thor could tell that the man's eyes where turquoise.

"Sorry I didn't see you there." Thor reached his hand out to help the other man up.

"It's okay. But I'm in a bit of a hurry so could you please move?" the man said trying to be as polite as possible but was in a hurry.

Thor was suprised of the small outburst but moved out of the way. The man walked passed Thor, Tony and Steve. The man walked dashed and disappeared into the crowd. As the man looked up his blue eyes meet Loki's  green eyes. The man stared at the green eyes for a second before disappearing.

Thor and the otherd walked away confused but sat down with Loki.

"Well that was weird." Thor said what everyone was thinking.

"Yeah It was. But did you see his eyes?" Loki asked.

"Did you see that ass?" Tony remarked with a smirk.

"Tony stop it that's rude." Steve slapped Tony over the head.

"OW! Hey!! But I'm not the only one that looked right?"

Everyone looked at each other which answered his question that it was a big fat yes.

Tony and the others order drinks while Loki orders another.

"Hey guys, I think the dancers are about to perform." Steve said looking at the Stage that lit up.

Tony took a sip of his tequlia and looked at the stage as well when the spot lights turned on and all the other lights within the Club turned off.

"Ladies and Gentalmen!! Welcome to the 'Tower'. I am your announcer Sam Wilson. But enough about me. Time for us to get DOWN and DIRTY!! Please welcome our pride and joy of 'Tower'' and will be doing 3 dances for all of you but one lucky person will get to have a lap dance from him in front of everyone!!"

The crowd started cheering and whistling. Tony looked confused and so did the others.

"Him?!" Steve asked.

"I guess." Tony stated.

Before Thor was about to ask who. The music started. It was a slow beat but would great to grind too. The stage was set and a guy walked in the middle of the stage. He had red heels on with purple shorts up to his ass that rounded his cheeks with a big black t-shirt and a black and purple mask thaf covered only his eyes.

The announcer then continued.

"GIVE IT UP FOR HAWKEYE CLINT!!!!!"

The crowd started to cheer and Chantje by Shikra started to play on the speakers. The first lyric started and Hawkeye started to dance.

Cuando estás bien te alejas de mí  
Te sientes sola y siempre estoy ahí  
Es una guerra de toma y dame  
Pues dame de eso que tienes ahi

"Wow. H-how does he move his hips like that." Loki said in awe.

"He is indeed good at that." Thor said adjusting himself in his seat feeling his pants get a little tight.

"Holy Shit." Steve said taking in the view

 

Loki giggled while Thor spit out his beer shocked that Steve actually cussed.

 

Wow. The shy and timid Steve Rogers cussed." Tony smirked. 

 

"Holy shit. Daammmnn." Tony licked his lips liking what he sees. Everyone at that table was at least a little hard by the time they saw the performer.

 

Hawkeye started to sway his hips slowly once the first lyric started. Everyone started to cheer and whistle. He walked forward a bit twirling to have his back facing the crowd. He bumbed and grind his hips slowly making the crowd cheer even more. Hawkeye bent over with his back still facing the crowd dragging his hands over his legs up to his waist. He raised his hands in the air swaying his hips again and dragging his hands over his body feeling the music and smiled before stopping when the music stopped.

 

Hawkeye smiled again and slowly started walking toward the men at the table while thr next song started to play. (Song is dance like we're making love by Ciara look it up.) He got to Loki and drug his fingers down his own chest, taking them off of himself with a hip pop, rolling his body in time with the music. He slid one leg over  Loki's leg, dropping, letting his hand slide down the man's chest and inner thigh, wanting to see a reaction. Wow. He really was good. Loki had to keep back any words, eyes wide and watching him. He lifted his hands, about to put them on Hawkeye when he retracted. Pulling the man's hands away from his pockets and pulling them to his sides.Hawkeye purred, bringing the other leg up and rolling his hips against the man's lower, hard stomach. He placed his hands on the pitch black haired man's shoulders. Getting more leverage for the lap dance.

    Loki ran his hand down Hawkeye's sides, squeezing softly at the exposed part of his hips, mesmerized by the way Hawkeye's hips moved. 

"Mmm. I can see your friends looking at us." Hawkeye whispered in Loki's ear while rolling his hips, pulling on his shoulders slightly. He slid off onto his feet, turning around, running his down himself as he dropped lower and lower, coming back up again against the man's crotch with his ass, making figure eight motions with his hips.

    He grinned, Watching the other men watching him while he put on a show for them. He bit his lip, placing his hands on his hips and pulling him a bit closer. 

    God when have i become such a slut. Im turned on by not just on or two but FOUR guys!!  Nat forgive me. The dancer blushed at his thought but the others couldnt see it because of the club lights. 

He leaned back and wrapping his arms around the guy's neck behind him, sway his hips just above his lap, teasing him. "Gotta name?" he asked, slightly breathless from the exertion.

    "Fuck," The others cursed under their breath when Clint lifted his hips, running hands over the small of his back. "The name is Loki." He replied, not tearing his eyes off Clint's hips.

     "Mm, hi there Loki, enjoying the show?" he asked, pulling himself off and turning around again, this time fully sitting in his lap and wrapping his legs around the back of the chair.

     "Of course, gorgeous. With a pretty thing like you how could I not?" He teased, placing hands back on Clint's hips, squeezing the the flesh softly.

     Clint smirked and leaned back, hands supporting him on the ground, popping his hips up and down in time with the music. He lifted himself back up a few moments later, running his hands down the sides of Loki's face then his chest.

    Loki smirked back at him, heart racing. This was going to be the death of him. The death of ALL of them. After this lap dance was over, they're not going to be able to resist coming back here for this specific dancer.

    Clint stepped back from Loki and the others hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his booty shorts, smirking devilishly at Loki and the others.

    God, they would be broke. This was expensive, but they didn't mind if it meant seeing Clint again. Loki's heart started racing while the other three held their breath when Clint pulled at his own waistband, and he nodded silently, eyes wide.

     Clint continued pulling down, revealing the tight purple, thong-like briefs he was wearing, pulling one side down to the middle of his thigh, then pulling back up and teasing the others but mainly Loki. He turned around once again, bending over slightly. He pulled them down his ass and let them continue to drop. He stepped out of them but sat down in Thor's lap this time, rolling his hips.

     Fuck, fuck. Thor could feel his member twitch in his jeans. Did lap dances really go this far? He hesitantly cupped Clint's ass, squeezing at the tender flesh. "Does this happen with everyone?" He whispered, slightly in awe. He was already desperately turned on, all of them where at least fulling hard.

    "Only the one's I like," purred Clint. He pulled Thor's hands, sliding them up and under his shirt, letting him feel all the exercising and training that went into dance, moaning softly. "And I like all of the men sitting at this table."

    Thor let Clint lead his hands, thumbs brushing again the buds on his chest. "Is that so? You like us?" He asked innocently, pinching one of his nipples. "Absolutely " He mewled, moving his hands to push his crop top up his back, pressing a kiss to his spine. Was that allowed? He wasn't sure, but he did it again anyway.

    Clint giggled He stood again, putting his body on display for the others on last time before winking at them. 

"Sorry boys. Would LOVE to continue but got to keep the bills payed." Also Nat would be pissed if she found out that these men like me.Clint thought to himself before slipping his black briefs on and sneaking a peice of paper in Thor's flanal pocket and walking away swaying his hips knowing that they still have their eyes on him.

"Holy-"

"Shit" all of them said in unison.

"Wait we all like him right? So who gets him?" Steve asked.

 

"There's a thing called polymory dumbass. It's the 21 century now!! Only poly is love for everyone not just one person." Tony snarked.

"So all of us like- correction, want to fuck him?" Loki tried to confirm.

"Y-yes?" They all asked not knowing the answer.

"Brother I regret bringing these fools with me. I wish it was just you and I because it would have been indeed a lot eaiser." Tgor exclaimed.

"For once we agree on something." Loki sighed.

"HEY!! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!!" Tony taking some offense.

"Well you see, myself and my brother where the only ones that got to actually HAVE him in our laps. Literally." Loki explained 

Steve sighed before saying,"He does have a point Tony."

Tony sticked his toungue out at Steve before realizing.

"WAIT!! Why are we even fighting over him when we don't even have his name or number." That's when all of them lost hope.

"I think we should head back home. It's 2 in the morning and we have work tomorrow." Tony said.

"Agreed." Loki said before standing up. They all where checking their pockets before leaving. Thor found a peice of paper reading:

Clint Barton *winky face*  
Here's my number for all of you fellas.  
(818)429-5393 

*(idk if its an actual number i just based it off of the name hawkeye but dont try it please)

"Wow are we that easy to read?" Tony asked.

"I think he actually likes us." Steve said before taking the paper and putting the phone in his contacts.

"He does. The reason why we got to see that is because he likes us. He said so to me." Thor explained.

"YOU COULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING!!' The other say before Tony lightly punched him and Loki and Steve slapping the back of his head.

"Sorry nobody asked." Thor said sheepishly before they left the club.


End file.
